


Slut like You

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Songfic, Pink dalára írtam.Figyelmeztetés: AU, ANGST, OOC karakterek, +18 karikás tartalom.Bétám Breathless Tao volt, bizarr ötleteimhez ő szokott támogatást nyújtani.(Én ezt a ficet akkor is szeretem, ha egy átlag HP rajongótól távol áll a világa.)





	Slut like You

Senki sem tudta, hogyan kezdődött. Csak pletykálták, hogy Harry Potter, miután legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, elvesztette minden mágiáját, és kvibliként tengette az életét. Aztán egy fél év múlva robbant az igazi hírbomba, Ginny Weasley a Reggeli Próféta címlapján szakított a Világmegmentővel, amiért az ittasan egy kocsmában csókolózott két ismert homoszexuális varázslóval, volt háztársával. A vörös exbarátnő ráadásul beperelte Pottert házassági ígéret megszegéséért, és közölte, hogy mindenképp megtartja a fekete hajútól kapott tízkarátos gyémántgyűrűt. Családja egyöntetűen mellé állt, Percy Weasley pedig parádésan képviselte húgát a varázsbíróság előtt. A híresztelések szerint Potter megunta a vitatkozásokat, és igyekezett kibékülni a vörös hajú családdal, akár még azon az áron is, hogy átengedi nekik a házát, a teljes vagyonát. 

Ideig-óráig működött is ez a taktika, de Harry nem talált munkát, és Hermione féltékeny lett arra, hogy mennyi időt tölt vőlegénye, Ron Weasley társaságában. A volt Hős először nem vette észre a gyanakvó női tekinteteket, amivel követték minden lépését, ha bárki párját meg merte közelíteni. Aztán rájött, hogy kívülálló lett, felesleges a Weasley idillbe, és elköltözött a Foltozott Üstbe. Tom, a kocsmáros szívesen adott neki egy csepp szobát és ételt, fizetség nélkül is. 

Itt talált rá egy este Oliver Wood. Harry a szokásos naivságával azt hitte, hogy csak a vacsoráját akarta társaságban elkölteni a kviddicssztár, de éjfélkor, a szobájában kiderült, hogy Oliver számos hátsó szándékkal közelítette meg őt. Nem mintha az egykori csapatkapitánya feltűnő érdeklődése rosszul esett volna neki, sőt határozottan élvezte az éjszakát, de reggel pocsék érzés volt egyedül felkelni. Még fájdalmasabb volt rájönni arra, hogy kurvának nézték, amikor egy zacskó galleont talált az éjjeliszekrényén. 

De a pénz jól jött, és ő nem gyanított semmit Theodore Nott, sem Zacharias Smith felbukkanásakor. Vaksága, naivitása Oliver újabb felbukkanásáig tartott, aki képes volt a fogadó kellős közepén összeveszni Nottal, hogy melyikükké legyen Harry segge aznap éjszaka. Amikor a volt Hős megpróbált beleszólni, Oliver ráüvöltött:  
\- Húzz fel az ágyadba, vetkőzz le, és tárd szét a lábad, engedelmes kis kurvaként, Potter! Másra úgysem vagy jó!  
  
Harry megdöbbent arccal bámult az addig bálványozott Woodra, akinek szavaira némán meredt mindenki tekintete a volt Világmegmentőre. Nott elvigyorodott, aztán közelebb hajolt a sztárhoz, és fülébe súgott valamit. Ötlete tetszett Woodnak, mert egy fejbólintás után Nott felé, közelebb lépett Harryhez és nyilvánosan bocsánatot kért. Az éjszaka többi része homályba veszett Harry számára, mert reggel, amikor a két férfi között felébredt, csak a sajgó fenekéről sejtette, hogy sok minden történhetett köztük, emlékezni nem tudott. A szobában alkohol illata terjengett, bőrére rászáradt a sperma, és erősen hányingere volt, a másnaposságát kísérő fejgörcstől. Betámolygott a fürdőjébe, magára zárta az ajtót, és órákig nem jött elő. Mikor délután az éhség kikergette menedékéből, már tiszta volt a szobája, frissen vetett az ágya, és egy kisebb vagyon aranypénz állt a szekrényén.  
Nyelt egyet, elvette. 

A következő alkalommal már emlékezett arra, hogy mit, miért és kivel tett. Heteken át töprengett nappal, hogy mivel érdemelte ki ezt az életet. De éjszakánként már nem mondott nemet.  
Valahogy élni kellett. Zambini megjelenése már nem is lepte meg. 

*~*~*

 

\- Draco, felöltöztél már?  
\- Felöltöztem, de nem értem, hogy miért titkolózol ennyire?  
\- Szülinapod van, és én vettem neked valamit, emlékszel? Csak épp itt nem tudom átadni.  
\- Ajánlom, hogy jó ajándék legyen, mert különben a következő évre lemondhatsz a társaságomról!  
\- Jó lesz, hidd el, élvezni fogod.  
\- Rendben, menjünk.  
\- Add a kezed, odaviszlek. Csak előbb vedd fel a szembekötőt.  
\- Utállak, tudod?  
\- Tudom, mondtad már. De higgy nekem, élvezni fogod a dolgot.

Draco Malfoy erősen kételkedett legjobb barátja, Blaise Zambini szavában, de azért felvette a fekete bársonymaszkot, és aztán vakon előrenyújtotta a kezét. Az olasz fiú elkapta, megszorította, majd elhoppanáltak.  
A szőke kissé megszédült az utazástól, de egy erős kéz szorítását érezte meg a vállán szinte azonnal, hogy Blaise ellépett tőle.  
\- Boldog szülinapot! – suttogta egy kellemes hang a fülébe, és egy ismeretlen férfi kezdte kényeztetni a nyakát.  
\- Blaise? – kérdezte Draco kissé riadtan.  
\- Itt vagyok, leültem egy fotelba, onnét foglak titeket nézni. Ha tudnád, hogy milyen jól néztek ki – felelte barátja, egyre izgatottabb hangon.  
\- Ne gondolkodj, érezz! – suttogta az előbbi hang a fülébe, aztán a férfi hátulról előrenyúlt, és elkezdte kigombolni Draco zakóját. A következő pillanatban az ingen keresztül masszírozta a másik férfi a vállát, majd kézen fogta Dracót.  
\- Gyere, elvezetlek az ágyig! 

Draco libabőrös lett a férfi hangjában rejlő ígéretektől, és hagyta magát vezettetni. A másik leültette, majd lassan elkezdte kigombolni az ingét. Amikor aztán szétnyitotta az anyagot Draco mellkasán, kezeivel kezdte cirógatni a szőke érzékeny bőrét. Draco annyira hangosan sóhajtozott a szoba csendjében, hogy meglepődött önmagán. Általában nem szokott rá senki sem ennyire hatni, de Blaise szembekötős ötlete határozottan működőképes és felettébb izgató volt. Hát még az mennyire jól esett neki, amikor az ismeretlen férfi szájával kezdte izgatni mellbimbóit, nyalta, falta, harapta a nyakát. Draco kissé lehajtotta a fejét, mire a másik férfi megcsókolta őt. Szenvedélyes volt a csók, teljesen belemerült, a farka meg közben megkeményedett. Blaise hangosan sóhajtott egyet, és Draco meghallotta, amint barátja lehúzza a nadrágján a cipzárt.

Az ismeretlen férfi elhúzta a fejét a hangra, kuncogott egyet, majd azt mondta:  
\- Kövessük a barátod példáját! – azzal levette Draco cipőjét, zokniját,és lehúzta a nadrágját. Előbb az alsónadrágon át kényeztette a szőke férfit, majd lehúzta róla az ismeretlen azt is. Draco egy forró száj érintését érezte meg a farkánál, és mindent megadott volna azért, hogy lássa, ki szopja. De amikor megpróbálta levenni a szemfedőt, a férfi lefogta a kezeit, és fülébe súgta:  
\- Ne, kérlek! Tudod milyen izgató vagy így? Ahogy az ing gyűrődik körülötted, ahogy hullámzik a hajad, ahogy sóhajtozol? Képzelj el nyugodtan bárkit, és én az leszek ma éjszakára, annak a száját fogod érezni magadon. 

 

Draco hallotta, ahogy Blaise felemelkedik, de nem akarta, hogy barátja beleszóljon a dologba. Bólintott, majd halkan a férfinak súgta:  
\- Rendben.  
Erre az végigsimította az arcát, és visszatért az öle felé. A szőke aranyvérű meg tényleg elképzelt valakit, egy fekete hajú, zöld szemű Merlin csapását. Ahogy az ismeretlen egyre erősebben szívta a farkát, mozgatta a kezét rajta, Draco agya mind több képet vetített a fejébe Potterről. A griffendélesről, akiért egykor bármit megtett volna.  
\- Várj! – állította meg az ismeretlent. – Nem így akarom.  
\- Üljek az öledbe? – kérdezte a férfi. Draco szája kiszáradt a lehetőség elképzelésétől.  
\- Igen – válaszolta végül.  
Az ismeretlen férfi felállt a lábai közül, Draco vetkőzés hangját hallotta, majd egy tégelyt helyezett valaki az ágy melletti bútorra. Most megint bánta, hogy nem lát, mert Blaise hangosan felnyögött és odaszólt neki:  
\- Draco, ha látnád, amit én látok!  
\- Mi történik? – kérdezte némileg aggodalmasan.  
\- Előkészítem magam. A barátod meg rám izgult – felelte az ismeretlen újra a füléhez hajolva. Aztán ráhúzott egy óvszert Draco farkára, és megkérdezte:  
\- Mehet a menet?

Választ sem várva ereszkedett Dracóra. Ketten az élménytől, Blaise pedig a látványtól nyögött fel. A férfi párszor lassabban emelkedett le-fel, aztán rászólt Blaise-re:  
\- Húzd le jobban a nadrágod, semmit sem látok!  
Draco már éppen megsértődött volna, amikor az ismeretlen igazi erővel elkezdte dugni magát a farkára, míg Blaise-t cukkolta:  
\- Fogadjunk, hogy a kis barátod farka azért ilyen duzzadt, mert bármit megtenne, hogy a helyedben legyen. Mert ő is itt szeretne lenni, igaz? És most nem kap a jóból, mert az csak neked jár, Draco Malfoy. Mert te vagy a szülinapos.

A szőke hangosan zihált, míg olasz barátja felől fogcsikorgás és hangos maszturbáció hangja hallatszott. Ennyire intimet még sosem tettek egymás közelében, hiába tudta Blaise-ről, hogy biszexuális. Szívesen megnézte volna Draco is legjobb barátja duzzadó farkát, de még szívesebben azt a férfit, aki felette irányította kettőjük aktusát. Hiába próbált felfelé lökni csípőjével, az ismeretlen lenyomta őt, és kénytelen volt teljesen átadnia neki a vezetést. Nem mintha nem érte volna meg, mert mindhárman egyre gyakrabban nyögtek hangosan, majd Draco megérezte, ahogy a másik férfi egyre közelebb sodródik az orgazmushoz.  
\- Mindjárt, mindjárt… Zambini, háromra, együtt, velem – parancsolt az ismeretlen még Blaise-nek is. Még erőteljesebben mozgott Draco ölében, hajszolta a gyönyört.  
\- Egy, kettő, hááárom! Édes Merlinem! – kiáltott a férfi, miközben spermája Draco mellkasára lövellt. A szőke megérezte, ahogy a másik záróizmai megfeszültek, rászorított a férfi csípőjére, és amíg az el volt foglalva saját élvezetével, Draco egyre keményebben, erősebben baszta. Aztán megfeszültek a lábizmai, és ő is ejakulált.

Percekig csak hangos zihálás hallatszott. Aztán az ismeretlen férfi még egyszer végigsimította Draco arcát, majd lemászott öléből.  
\- Az éjjeli szekrényen hagyjátok a pénzt. Zambini, legközelebb három nap múlva leszek szabad. Ha még kellenék neked. A helyedben Malfoyt választanám.

Draco döbbenten hallgatott, holott magában sejtette, hogy egy hivatásoshoz hozta barátja. De hogy Blaise többször is járt volna itt, vagy, hogy ennyire ne lett volna senkije az olasz fiúnak, azt nem tudta.  
\- Levehetem már? – kérdezte.  
\- Persze, várj, segítek – felelte barátja, miközben igyekezett nem nézni Draco szemeibe. De nem volt szerencséje, a szőke beszélni akart vele.  
\- Mi volt ez az egész? Miért hoztál ide, Blaise?  
\- Semmi, nem tudom, hogy mire gondolt. Örülök, hogy tetszett a meglepetésem, és ne beszéljünk többet róla, jó?  
\- Jó, nem beszélünk róla, ha holnap eljössz velem vacsorázni.  
\- Persze, hogy elmegyek, mindig szívesen töltöm velem az időmet.  
\- Nem, Blaise, nem értettél meg – fogta meg Draco a barátja kezét. – Vacsora, holdfény, pezsgő, randi. Esetleg szex, mert kíváncsi lennék a látványra is, nem csak a hangjára.  
\- Mi? – nézett rá elképedve Blaise.  
\- Mi, ketten, te meg én, együtt – felelte Draco, és könnyű csókot hintett az olasz fiú szájára. – Talán, ha szépen, töredelmesen bevallod, hogy engem akarsz, és nem jössz többé kurvához, akkor a szexről szó lehet fél órán belül is.  
\- Kár, pedig jó volt. Legközelebb csinálhatnánk fordított felállásban is – szólt bele a belépő Harry Potter.  
\- Potter?!  
\- Az egyetlen. Jól kefélsz Malfoy! 

Az egykori hős vigyorogva bámult a piruló Zambinire és az elképedt Malfoyra. Aztán megkönyörült rajtuk:  
\- Bármennyire - márpedig eléggé-, élveztem is a társaságotokat, most nem érek tovább rátok, fiúk, mert randim van. De az ajánlatom áll még, három nap múlva rátok érek. Addig döntsétek el, hogy igényt tartotok-e rám. Ha nem, akkor sincs harag, sorban áll a fél világ a lábaim előtt.

Potter szégyentelenül vigyorgott rájuk, Draco kis híján visszaszólt a férfinek. De Blaise hozzá simult, és a következő percben megint együtt hoppanáltak. A fekete hajú nevetése mintha velük együtt utazott volna.

*~*~*

Kihalt és sötét volt a sikátor, de a vékony, fekete hajú, zöld szemű férfi mégsem félt. Tudta, hogy aki rá vár, az a környék ura, és lépteit figyelő szemek őrzik. Túl értékes volt a heti rakománya ahhoz, hogy bármi baja is essék, bár nem ezért ment bele a másik ajánlatába.  
Egyszerűen jól esett visszaütni, még akkor is, ha a többi résztvevő erről nem tudott. _„Kurva vagyok szerintetek, de ti sem vagytok semmivel sem jobbak„_ \- gondolta magában sokadszorra.  
A piros ajtón csilingelt a csengő, a pult mögött a mugli férfi sötét arca felderült.

\- Harry, drágaságom, meghoztad az eheti anyagot?  
\- Igen, Sam, itt van. És elvinném a múlt heti termést.  
\- Persze, édesem, ott a film, a felső sorban.  
\- Háhá, micsoda cím! _„Szőke Zorro az ágyban”_ Ezt ki találta ki?  
\- Nem tudom, de veszik, mint a cukrot. Ezen a héten, akkor ő ült a sarokban?  
\- Igen, és a pasiját meg én vágtam hátra. Igazán jó menet volt.  
\- Azt elhiszem. És még mi minden történt?  
\- Csak a szokásos három lúzer, akik azt hiszik, mindent tudnak. De a jövő héten jön egy új párocska is, egy ír, meg a pasija. A szőkét megint látod majd, az a barátja háta mögött kért időpontot. És az a vicc, hogy a pasiját másnapra hívtam magamhoz!  
\- Szóval jövő héten ugyanígy jössz?  
\- Igen, adj egy pár üres memóriakártyát. Vagy tudod mit? Adj inkább még egy kamerát, felszerelek egyet oldalról is. Ahogy visszanéztem, onnan nem látszódik semmi.  
\- Okés, itt van. Aztán vigyázz magadra!  
\- Vigyázok, ígérem. Még sok filmet fogunk együtt kiadni! – válaszolta a fekete hajú, zöld szemű férfi, majd elindult kifelé a neonszínű boltból.

A kirakat előtt megállt, egy férfi épp azt a dvd-t bámulta, amit ő az előbb kapott ajándékba. _’ Slut like You’_ állt a borítón, a szőke bekötött szemű férfi képe fölött.  
_„Nem is sejtitek, hogy mennyire!”_ \- mosolygott magában a fekete hajú, majd elindult vissza London belvárosába, egy kihalt mellékutca felé. Senki sem vette észre, amikor egy téglafal előtt megállt, és ráütött a téglákra. 

VÉGE

**Author's Note:**

> Eredetileg ez is az FB Drarry csoportban jelent meg, 2013 augusztusában.


End file.
